Botellón en Lamia Scale
by Kamy4 GhostDreyar
Summary: Después de la batalla de los dragones, Lyon se siente un poco deprimido al darse cuenta de que Juvia no lo ama. Sin embargo, algo le ocurre al llegar a casa. Descúbranlo en éste fic. "Este Fic es un Regalo para MarioTheAwesome por su cumpleaños, el cual Celebramos los Miembros del Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos"


Supe, aquella vez en que Gray fue atravesado por una lanza en el pecho, que nunca podría aspirar al amor de Juvia. Sólo con ver su rostro angustiado y el brillo de sus ojos azulados desaparecer con el pensamiento de la pérdida de su amado Fullbuster, tenía la certeza que ésa no era la chica destinada para mí. Miré el cielo, caminado por el sendero que llegaba de nuevo a mi gremio. Tenía en muchas cosas que pensar. Yo también viví engañado con la esperanza de enamorar a una chica que ni siquiera llegó a fijarse realmente en mí. ¿Habría alguien en que podría mirar las estrellas entre mis brazos, acucurrada en mi pecho? No había sido un hombre romántico y nunca lo sería. Sin embargo, quería averiguar que era el sentimiento de querer a alguien por encima de tu vida y que la persona que permaneciera tu lado sintiera lo mismo por ti.

Por una extraña razón, no tenía que recoger los pedazos rotos de un corazón enamorado de la chica equivocada. Quizás des del primer día que empecé a cortejarla sabía de antemano que era un callejón sin salida y, sin querer, su cerebro ya lo preparó para lo inevitable.

El cartelero de Lamia Scale apareció, al cabo de diez minutos más de caminar. El carruaje me dejó más lejos de lo que hubiera gustado, porqué hubo una avería en los engranajes de las ruedas. Pero no me importaba en absoluto llegar más tarde de lo planeado a Lamia Scale. Cuando el sendero es más largo, uno tiene más tiempo para pensar en sus cosas y en ésos momentos estaba deseando encontrar una respuesta a los sentimientos que embargaba mi cuerpo. Si no me sentía dolido, ¿era soledad lo que estaba experimentando? ¿El sentimiento de no encajar y de no encontrar alguien que te apreciara por quién eras?

-Lyon, bienvenido a casa.-No me di cuenta que una joven de cabello rosa atado en dos preciosas coletas a ambos lados de su pelo, me esperaba en la puerta mirándome con una sonrisa tierna y una mirada inocente.

-Chelia, ¿Me estabas esperando?-Sonreí y puse una mano sobre su cabeza de forma amistosa, revoloteando un poco su pelo rosado.

Sabía que la God Slayer del Cielo albergaba sentimientos por mí, aunque yo solo la veía como una hermana pequeña. La edad que nos separaba era bastante grande y además, lo que yo buscaba seguro que no sería lo que la pequeña y tierna Chelia aspiraba.

Chelia hizo pucheros con la muestra de afecto y me indicó que pasara a dentro del gremio. Me extrañó que me guiara dentro de mi propio gremio y que además me cogiera de la mano durante todo el camino hasta el lujoso salón de Lamia Scale.

En el salón me encontré que había muchas mujeres de todos los gremios que conocía. Entre ellas había Kagura y Miliana, de Mermaid Heel, Flare de Raven Tail, Jenny de Blue Pegasus, Meredy de Crime Sorciere más las primas Sherry Blendy Chelia de Lamia Scale.

¿Qué significaba todo esto?

-Chelia, ¿Me puedes explicar qué hacen todas éstas mujeres aquí?-Señalé a las invitadas.

La God Slayer del Cielo se encogió de hombros y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Apartó la mirada de mí por lo que me extrañó su comportamiento. Sólo esperaba que no me causara serios problemas. Me acerqué a las chicas y vi que jugaban a un juego encima de la mesa con una botella. Levanté una ceja cuando reconocí ése juego de niños llamado botellón. Pero, ¿Por qué coño jugaban a eso en mi gremio?

-Perdonen... ¿Me podéis decir que hacéis jugando al botellón en Lamia Scale?-Dije un poco fastidiado.

-Ah Lyon, llegas justo a tiempo.-Jenny se levantó del sofá del salón y se dirigió hasta mí.

Cuando me giré hasta la voz que me contestó, intenté reprimir unos impulsos enormes de no acariciar las curvas de ésa rubia de ojos azules que llevaba un vestido de cuero ceñido hasta más no poder y realzando sus enormes pechos. No era un pervertido, pero le atraían las chicas con un buen cuerpo. Además, era imposible que alguien no hubiera fantaseado antes con Jenny una de las top modelos que ganó el premio de Miss Fiore.

-¿Para...qué?-Intenté preguntar cuando Jenny acercó su cuerpo al mío pasando un brazo por mi cintura y mandándome una sonrisa seductora. Aplastó sus voluminosos pechos en mi abdomen y tragué saliva al sentir un gran cosquilleo en mi entrepierna. ¿Ésa era la Jenny de la que todo el mundo hablaba?

-Vamos...no seas tímido, Lyon.-Lo último lo susurró con voz ronca poniendo sus labios carnosos en mi oído.-Las chicas y yo te necesitamos para jugar.-Pasó suavemente dos dedos acariciando levemente mi pecho.

¿Jugar al botellón o jugar conmigo? Repasé con la mirada a cada una de las mujeres que estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa y me tensé al ver lo que llevaban puestas ésas chicas. Todas llevaban vestidos similares a Jenny, aunque algunos tenían mucho más escote que otras y franjas abiertas en los muslos bien contorneados. Había que reconocer, que ésas chicas tenían unos cuerpos de diosas. ¿Es que ésas mujeres lo querían matar de un infarto o de algo peor?

O puede que ésta noche puedas hacer una buena orgía con todas las chicas...

Mi mente se quedó en blanco por un momento en pensar en lo bien que lo podría pasar ésa noche. Pero... ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar en algo así? Primero quería encontrar a una chica como Juvia y ahora... ¿Sólo pensaba en estar con todas ésas chicas a la vez?

Sin darme cuenta, Jenny me sentó al lado de Kagura y Miliana ante mi desconcierto por lo que ocurría a mí alrededor.

-Nya...Lyon... ¿Sabes cómo se juega a éste juego?-Miliana me despertó de mi desconcierto con una voz gutural seductora mientras enrollaba su cola de gato entre mis piernas y me decía ésa pregunta roncando en mi oído.

Cuando sentí que se acercaba maliciosamente hacia mí, mi pecho palpitó con fiereza mientras sentía mi sangre hervir por el deseo de hacer que ésa mujer gato suspirara con placer mi nombre. Ésas orejas, ése pelo rizado y ésos ojos felinos eran irresistiblemente tentadores.

-No es un cualquier juego.-Kagura suspiró al otro lado de mí.

Me giré para ver a la espadachina de Mermaid Heel para apartar la mirada de la seductora Miliana, mientras intentaba calmar mi erección que amenazaba con salir si esto continuaba así.

¿A qué querían que jugara? No era nada bueno, eso seguro. ¿En dónde me has metido Chelia?

-Giras la botella y si señala a algunas de las chicas, tendrás que hacer lo que ellas quieran. Y al revés si una chica gira la botella y te señala a ti, tendrás la chica para lo que más desees. El desafío dura 10 minutos.-Flare dijo sentada en la silla que había frente a mí de una forma un poco tímida enrollando sus dedos en su liso cabello de fuego.-Y...si te señala a ti mismo tendrás que masturbarte delante de todas.

¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿Y lo que ellas quieran? ¿Y si giran ellas y les tocara a otra persona? Al escuchar lo último me quedé paralizado. ¿Cómo podía estar pasándome esto a mí?

-Hace tiempo que deseo sentir el placer de tocar a una chica...-Sherry suspiró mientras ponía una mano en su entrepierna y apretaba sus muslos en sólo pensar en el placer que esto le supondría.

Reprimí un gemido. No sobrevivía ésta noche...

-Pero...las veces que te toca a una de nosotras haremos el desafío en ésa habitación cerrada.-Chelia dijo con la mejilla rojas como un tomate, apretando sus mulos y mordiendo su labio inferior.-Cuando a nosotras nos toque una chica deberemos hacerlo delante de ti.

Cuando me fijé en Chelia, observé que parecía mucho mayor de lo que era y que sabía lo que realmente quería. ¿Es qué pensaban matarlo ésa noche? ¿Cómo suponía que aguantara una erección sin eyacular en éxtasis delante de todas ésas mujeres?

Podría negarse no jugar a ése juego...Pero ¿Estaba dispuesto a perder ésa oportunidad de estar con ésas mujeres tan sexys? Hasta Chelia, aunque era muy joven tenía un cuerpo que muchos envidiarían.

-Tirarás tú primero por ser el último en llegar.-Meredy dijo des de otra silla alrededor de la mesa de juego.

Decidí en ése momento jugar a ése maldito juego y llevé mis manos temblorosas a la botella vacía de vino que había encima de la mesa de madera. Parecía el juego de la ruleta de la suerte, sólo que ahora ésa suerte estaba por todas partes. La giré y respiré hondo para calmarme. Entonces la botella vacía dejó de dar círculos y se paró...delante de...Flare Corona.

La chica que parecía un poco nerviosa y tímida se sonrojó y escondió un poco su rostro con su pequeña y delicada mano. De ésa forma parecía tan sexy, inocente y angelical... ¿Pero en qué coño estaba pensando?

Me levanté y me dirigí, caliente, en solo pensar en lo que haría con aquella chica.

-Tenéis diez minutos para hacer lo que Flare desea contigo, Lyon.-Meredy me guiñó un ojo seductoramente y una gota de sudor bajó por mi cuello. En ése momento sentí como el aire se hacía más sofocante.

La puerta de la habitación oscura se cerró tras nosotros y noté la respiración entrecortada y el calor de la piel de la sexy chica pelirroja que estaba pegada a mi lado derecho.

No sabía si aguantaría los diez minutos ahí dentro.

-Esto...Lyon...-Empezó tímidamente la chica pelirroja con voz suave.

Sentí, que mi virilidad se endurecía al escuchar su voz aterciopelada y al sentir su cálido aliento, gracias a la cercanía de su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Dime lo que quieras que haga...-Intenté reprimir un gemido de placer, vaya pervertido estaba siendo.-Es sólo un juego.

Flare se acercó aún más a mi pecho y mi mente casi se queda en blanco por el deseo y las fantasías que ésa mujer tan hermosa creaba en mí.

-¿Y...qué...quieres?-Logré balbucear. Mierda, éste maldito juego se me irá de las manos.

Flare acercó su rostro en mi clavícula y rozó mi piel con sus labios carnosos muy suavemente. Maldición, ésta mujer sería la perdición. Oh, y cómo lo sabía, cuando noté que mi erección no la podía aguantar por mucho tiempo. Y se me hizo más imposible mientras, Flare Corona con una mano empezaba a desabrochar mi camisa y miró con ojos hambrientos mi musculoso abdomen. Sólo pensé, ¿Cómo podía actuar así, una chica tan insegura de sí misma como ella? Me tenía muy perplejo.

Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada cuando Flare empezó a dar besos a mis abdominales. Se notaba que no tenía mucha experiencia en ello, pero...su pasión y su entusiasmo en cada uno de sus inocentes besos me volvían loco.

Flare logró arrancarme un suspiro cuando mordió con un arrebato de puro deseo uno de los pezones de mi pecho desnudo, y fue allí cuando perdí un poco la cordura y le devolví lo que ella me está haciendo.

Éste juego, estaba siendo muy divertido. Empecé mordiendo su labio inferior y perdí permiso para adentrarme en su húmeda y cálida boca. Mi legua, jugó con la suya por unos momentos, hasta que logré dominar su voluntad y saborearla a placer.

-Los diez minutos han terminado.-Las otras personas abrieron las puertas y tuve el tiempo justo para apartarme de la pelirroja con las mejillas sonrojadas y escondiendo mi erección. La camisa seguía desabrochada, pero no tuve tiempo de arreglarme.

-Vaya Lyon, ¿cómo estuvo ahí a dentro?-Jenny pasó un brazo por mí cintura y Miliana se puso al otro lado de mí muy apegada y mirándome con sus ojos felinos llenos de lujuria.

Me acompañaron de nuevo a la mesa de juego.

-Chicas...-Jenny y Miliana seguían muy apegadas a mí y no podía pensar en claridad.

No pude terminar la frase, ya que Chelia giró la botella. ¿Era el turno de la prima de Sherry?

La botella vacía de vino dio un par de vueltas hasta pararse delante de Kagura de Mermaid Heel.

-Cuando a nosotras nos toque una chica deberemos hacerlo delante de ti.

Recordé las palabras de Chelia. ¿De verdad...pensaban hacer...ése tipo de cosas delante de todos?

-Creo que Chelia, es momento de divertirnos.-Kagura, que se sentaba a mi lado, se ajustó su vestido de cuero y pude entrever sus deliciosos y blanquecinos pechos.

Chelia se sonrojó un poco, cuando Kagura se le acercó maliciosamente y se sentó en la falda de la pelirosa, así teniéndola frente a frente. Después, la espadachina colocó su mano en la entrepierna de Chelia y a ella se le escapó un pequeño grito de placer, mientras cerraba sus muslos ante aquél nuevo tacto.

-¡Kag-ura!-Chelia gimió con un gran sonrojo, mientras la experimentada mujer de cabello largo pelinegro jugaba ahora con el clítoris de la pelirosada chica.

Ver ésa escena era placentera, pero a la vez, imposible de resistirse a ella. Y cuando los movimientos de ésa mano empezaron a ser círculos más frenéticos en la parte prohibida de una mujer, Chelia arqueó la espalda y colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kagura para sentir con mayor placer la mano maldita de la espadachina.

Inconscientemente empecé a masturbar mi virilidad ereccionada, con unos movimientos más rápidos que iban en paralelo a los gritos de placer de Chelia. -Ojalá fuera mi pene que la penetrara hasta hacerla correrse- pensé ante tal escena tan erótica y sensual entre dos chicas tan hermosas y sexys.

Cuando Chelia hizo su último grito agudo, antes de llegar al clímax, yo solté un gruñido de gran sonido gutural mientras terminaba al igual que la mujer pelirosa. Ésa sería uno de los más vergonzosos recuerdos que tendría. ¿Qué pretendían hacerle ésas chicas? El juego sólo había empezado.

-Siguiente turno-Dijo Jenny haciendo girar la botella.

Se oyó el sonido del vidrio de la botella vacía de vino, mientras giraba encima de la mesa de madera, dónde todos nos encontrábamos reunidos.

Cuando la botella paró de girar me dio de nuevo a mí. Venga ya, eso tenía que ser una maldita broma, ¿verdad?

Jenny me miró con una sonrisa coqueta...y tragué saliva. Aún, estaba bajo los efectos de la masturbación que hicieron hacer las malditas pervertidas de Chelia y Kagura.

Chelia y Kagura se sentaron juntas en una parte del sofá para recobrar el aliento perdido, mientras Jenny me cogía del brazo y me arrastraba de nuevo a la perdición de ésa cámara oscura.

Eso sería completamente una tortura...

Cuando entramos, Jenny me empujó hasta la pared del fondo y me quedé sin aire unos momentos, a la vez que desabrochaba el escote y veía sus grandes y voluminosos pechos.

Pero en ése momento recordé algo. Yo tenía que elegir qué era lo que quería que Jenny Realight me hiciera. Cogí sus muñecas y me sus ojos azules tan expresivos y hermosos se encontraron con mis ojos negros como el carbón. Tenía tantas cosas en la mente de qué quería hacerle a ésa mujer rubia...

La giré hasta quedar ella en la pared mientras mi hombría quedaba apegada en la entrepierna caliente de ella.

-No recordaba que ahora eres tú la que me debe obedecer...-Susurré roncamente en su oído.

Jenny suspiró al sentir mi cálido aliento en su oreja y sonreí. Parecía mucho más mujer que Flare y eso me ponía duro y me gustaba mucho más. Un momento, ¿Ahora las estaba comparando? No pude evitar que una sonrisa se esbozara en mis labios.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a elegir...-dijo seductoramente Jenny mientras dejaba caer su vestido dejando expuesta su ropa interior de lencería negra.

Mis ojos se agrandaron por las hermosas vistas que aquella mujer me daba y sin pensarlo empecé en aclamar uno de aquellos o pezones con mi boca. No me importaba que aún llevara la ropa interior puesta, ya que no dudaba en que se la quitaría tiempo después.

-Lyon...-Suspiró Jenny mientras enrollaba sus piernas en mi cadera y se subía a mi torso para dar un mayor acceso a sus pechos, que se ereccionaban con mis succiones tan apasionadas. Mi amor pasado por Juvia quedó a un lado mientras disfrutaba de ésa mujer a placer.

-Lyon...necesito más.-gimió un poco insatisfecha la mujer rubia.

Sonreí, mientras veía a la acalorada y excitada mujer que en su día ganó el premio Miss Fiore. ¿Me estaba liando a una top-modelo? Eso era demasiado bueno para no ser verdad. Yo tampoco tenía suficiente.

-Entonces... ¿Lista para pasarlo a otro nivel?-Dije con un tono suave y sonreí. Ya ni quería reprimir mis impulsos, al menos no con una chica tan experimentada como lo era Jenny.

-Estaría encantada.-Jenny susurró roncamente en mi oído.

Me estremí ante sus palabras y estuve a punto de quitarle la ropa de lencería cuando entró Meredy a dentro para decirme que el tiempo había terminado.

No podía creérmelo. -Ahora que llegaba la mejor parte...-Me quejé de mi puta mala suerte con resignación.

Jenny se puso su nuevo el vestido de cuero negro y nos fuimos de nuevo al salón dónde nos esperaban de nuevo las otras chicas.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema.-Dijo Sherry.-Jura estará por llegar y no le gustaría ver todo éste desastre, porque cambiaremos las reglas del juego.

-Qué es lo que me pasará ahora...-Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos.

-Nya...vamos a complacer al último que entró a participar...-Ronroneó Miliana, que seguía sentada a mi lado al igual que Kagura, y enrolló su cola sensualmente a mí alrededor.

-¿Qué...? ¿Por...qué yo?-Pregunté incrédulo. No era casualidad que ésas chicas estuvieran en Lamia Scale haciendo el botellón. ¿A caso tenían lo planeado des de un buen principio? ¿Y cómo Sherry y Chelia habían llegado antes al gremio si el carruaje, que nos transportó a todos los miembros del gremio, se averió?

Entonces entendí, que eso tampoco era casualidad y que las primas de cabello rosado, necesitaban tiempo para elaborar su plan.

Maldito plan.

Todas las chicas se me acercaron peligrosamente, incluso Meredy tenía ésa mirada llena de lujuria y pasión en sus ojos de color rojos.

...

Intenté apartarme de aquellas depredadoras. ¿Sobreviviría ésa noche?


End file.
